Schlachtfeld: Krankenhaus
by KungFuCat
Summary: Detective Tapp hat Adam angeheuert, Doktor Lawrence Gordon nachzuspionieren. Für die doppelte Summe Geld lässt Adam sich in seiner Klinik als Krankenwärter ein - und hat sich das Chaos somit gesichert. LawrenceAdam, vielleicht auch ein bisschen ZepAdam
1. Angeheuert

**Disclaimer: SAW gehört mir nicht. Wenn es mir gehören würde, wären Adam und Lawrence ein Paar, Jigsaw und Detective Matthews am leben und Zep ein ruchloser Sadist, der seine Lederhandschuhe rund um die Uhr trägt.**

**Viel Spaß wünsche ich trotzdem. Reviews wären wirklich ungeheuer nett.  
**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 1. Angeheuert**

Dichter Zigarettenrauch erfüllte das kleine Wohnzimmer wie ein abendlicher Nebel, das Licht war gedämmt, die Luft stickig. Der junge Mann saß lässig auf seiner dunklen Couch, zog an seiner Zigarette, blies eine kleine Rauchwolke aus. Er beobachtete den großen, schweigsamen Schwarzen, der langsam seine kleine Küche abschritt, als wäre es ein Museumsbesuch. Ein ehemaliger Detective.

Adam hatte nichts gegen Polizisten. Er war nicht vorbestraft und war auch noch niemals im Gefängnis gewesen. Trotzdem fand er es ein wenig unheimlich, einen Gesetzeshüter in seinem Apartment zu haben. Und was für einen. Er war unheimlich muskulös und überragte ihn um mindestens einen Kopf.

Detective Tapp blieb plötzlich stehen, sah ins Leere. „Man sagte mir, du bist hier in der Gegend der Beste. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich auf das verlassen, was sich rumspricht."

Adam verzog keine Miene. Doch konnte er vor sich selbst nicht leugnen, dass er sich in der Tat beleidigt fühlte. Er klang, als würde allein Adams Anblick schon jämmerlich sein. Doch er blieb still. Er zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie in dem Aschenbecher vor sich ausdrückte und nickte. „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Mister. Glauben Sie mir, bisher habe ich meine Arbeit immer gut gemacht."

Auch Tapps Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Nun sah er zu dem jungen Fotograf rüber.

Adam lehnte sich lässig auf seiner Couch zurück, ein Arm ruhte auf einer Lehne. „Raus mit der Sprache. Welchen reichen Piefke, der seine Frau hintergeht, soll ich für Sie verfolgen?"

Langsamen Schrittes kam Tapp auf ihn zu, das Licht schien nun leicht auf sein Gesicht herab. Adam konnte das verbitterte Gesicht und die helle Narbe auf seiner Kehle deutlich erkennen. Als er in Reichweite war, reichte er Adam das Foto eines Mannes. Adam nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es, ein leises Glucksen entglitt seinem Hals. „Ich sehe schon... bloß ein weiterer arroganter Schnösel, der immer aussieht wie aus dem Ei gepellt, überbezahlt ist und seine Sekretärin vögelt bevor er heimfährt... nichts leichter als das."

Tapp nickte. „Er arbeitet in der einzigen Klinik der Stadt. Die ist ja ganz in der Nähe, das dürfte nicht allzu schwer für dich werden."

Adam grinste. „Oh, ein Arzt also. Interessant. Somit dürfte meine Sammlung komplett sein. Ich hab schon einen Manager, einen Bankdirektor, einen Richter und einen Immobilienmakler fotografiert."

Tapp hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann sind wir also im Geschäft, Junge?"

Adam ließ das Foto in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, nickte. „Sind wir."

Tapp zog einen Zweihundertdollar Schein hervor und reichte ihn dem Jüngeren. Adam streckte die Hand aus und zog ihn gekonnt den Schein aus der Hand, ließ diesen ebenfalls in seine Hosentasche wandern. „Gebongt. Ich fange dann gleich morgen an, wenn's genehm ist."

Er stand auf und schlenderte in seine Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Bier heraus, machte es auf und nahm einen Schluck. Tapp ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, sein verbissener Gesichtsausdruck blieb nach wie vor. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir das Doppelte zahlen würde?"

Adam sah auf. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu ihm rüber. Ein verlockendes Angebot, und trotzdem war er misstrauisch. Seine Augen verengten sich ein klein wenig, er fuhr sich mit seinem Handrücken über seine vom Bier nassen Lippen. „Und was muss ich dafür tun?"

„Nun ja", begann Tapp, kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Mehr erfordert natürlich mehr. Ich wüsste gerne den gesamten Tagesablauf von unserem guten Doktor. Also frage ich... wärst du bereit, für täglich vierhundert Dollar als Krankenpfleger in seiner Klinik zu arbeiten?"

Adam stutzte. Er, in einer Klinik? Mit seinem durchschnittlichen Schulabschluss und nicht dem geringsten Interesse daran, todkranken Menschen auf die Toilette zu begleiten und das Essen zu servieren? „Das ist'n Scherz, oder?"

Tapps Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „David Tapp scherzt nicht."

Etwas eingeschüchtert tat Adam einen Schritt zurück. „Schon gut, tut mir leid. Aber... wieso wollen Sie unbedingt, dass ich dem Kerl rund um die Uhr nachsteige, bloß um Bericht erstatten zu können?"

Tapp kam ihm näher, lehnte seinen Kopf runter zu dem seinen. „Hör zu, Junge. Dieser Mann ist vielleicht der Mörder meines Kollegen und besten Freundes."

Adam blinzelte verwirrt. „Ich versteh nicht ganz...?"

Tapp seufzte, hob den Kopf wieder. „Sagt dir der Name Jigsaw etwas, Herzchen?"

Adam musste kurz überlegen, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. „Ja, klar. Dieser durchgeknallte Puzzlemörder, nicht wahr?", sagte er. „Sie glauben, dass _er _es ist?"

„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er es ist. Glaub mir, Junge... ich habe selten so einen arroganten, halbverklemmten Mistkerl gesehen wie diesen Doktor... bei ihm zu arbeiten wird kein Zuckerschlecken, das kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen. Den ganzen Tag sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen und die Prahlerei zu ertragen... jedem, der dort arbeitet, sollte ein Orden verliehen werden!"

Dass Tapp diesen Arzt nicht leiden konnte, wusste Adam nun auch. In dem Moment fragte er sich, wie schrecklich er wohl sein musste.

„Er ist es ohne Zweifel!", fuhr Tapp fort. „Dieses kranke Schwein hat Gefallen daran, Menschen zu entführen und zu foltern! Ich muss es nur noch beweisen, und du wirst mir dabei helfen, Bursche!"

Adam schluckte. Das war ihm nicht geheuer. Er musste einem Mann nachspionieren, der wahrscheinlich Menschenleben auf ekelhafteste Weise auf dem Gewissen hatte! Ein Entführer und Mörder! Adam wurde weiß im Gesicht. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich diesen Wahnsinn mitmache!"

Tapp seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge von dir verlange... aber... versteh doch..."

Er legte Adam väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter, sah in sein attraktives, nun von Sorge und Panik geziertes Gesicht. „Versteh doch... dieser Mann ist vielleicht für meine Misere verantwortlich... er hat meinen Kollegen getötet... seitdem bin ich... bin ich... ja, man kann es schon ein Wrack nennen!"

Er ließ von Adam ab, drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Sing war mein bester Freund... und... und vielleicht sogar mehr..."

Adam konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er für eine Sekunde einen unterdrückten Schluchzer gehört hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er seufzte. „In meinem Apartment steht ein verzweifelter Cop, der mir nen Haufen Geld dafür bietet, einen Mörder zu beschatten", dachte er. Er sah, wie Tapp die Fäuste ballte. Hass stieg in dem Detective auf. Er war nur darauf aus, ihn als Jigsaw vorzuführen.

Adam seufzte erneut. „Also gut. Ich mach's. Vierhundert Dollar also jede Nacht."

Mit einem Mal drehte Tapp sich um, streckte seine Hand heraus, ließ sie von Adam schütteln.

„Gut. Dann haben wir also einen Deal."


	2. Der Neuankömmling

**Kapitel 2. Der Neuankömmling**

Es war neun Uhr an einem Dienstagmorgen. Es war Mitte März, und dementsprechend kühl draußen. Adam stand mit mehrfach gefütterter Jacke und seinem Rucksack vor besagter Klinik. Er seufzte. Beinahe wollte er sich verfluchen, zugestimmt zu haben. Ein Job. Und was für ein Job. Der wohl nervenaufreibendste der Welt. Er würde sich den gesamten Tag um kranke Menschen kümmern müssen.

Wieder seufzte er. Wenn es nur das wäre. Ein weiteres Problem war, dass sein Schulabschluss nicht gerade der Beste war. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, ob sie ihn wohl nehmen würden.

Adam schmiss sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und lief die fünf Treppen hinauf, betrat die Eingangshalle der Klinik. Da war er nun. Der junge Mann war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies die schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens werden würden. Doch ein Zurück gab es nicht.

Er sah sich um, suchte nach einem Schalter. Und schon hatte er einen gefunden. Hinter ihm saß eine hübsche asiatische Frau, die sich gerade irgendwas auf einem Block notierte. Adam holte tief Luft, ging auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigung?"

Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ja, junger Mann?"

Komm schon, Alter! Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Du kannst den Kerl auch anders beschatten, noch kannst du umkehren!

„Ähm... ich habe mich gefragt... ob Sie... vielleicht Mitarbeiter suchen... Krankenwärter meine ich..."

Die Frau nickte freundlich. „Natürlich, können wir immer gebrauchen. Haben Sie Ihre Personalien dabei?"

Zögernd reichte er ihr seine Mappe mit seinen Akten, stopfte unsicher die Hände in seine Jackentasche. Gleich würde sie ihm ohne zu zögern „Nicht ausreichend, verschwinden Sie!" ins Gesicht brüllen.

Sie blätterte darin herum, ihre Augen huschten prüfend umher, ab und zu kam ein „Hm..." oder ein „ So, so..." von ihr. Adam seufzte. Was hatte Tapp sich nur dabei gedacht? Als ob sie jemanden wie ihn annehmen würden!

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Ich denke wir finden da schon was für Sie, Mr. Faulkner-Stanheight..."

„Nein! Nur Faulkner, bitte... streichen Sie den anderen Namen..."

Etwas verwirrt nickte sie, strich gekonnt mit einem Kugelschreiber Adams Zweitnamen durch. „Gut. Dann muss ich nur noch wissen... wieso Sie das eigentlich machen wollen..."

_Oh Gott._

Damit hatte Adam nicht gerechnet. Er begann, sich wie wild Dinge auszudenken.

„N-nun ja... wissen Sie..."

Er täuschte einen traurigen Seufzer vor, lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. „Wissen Sie... vor kurzem ist meine liebe Großmutter gestorben... ich habe sie sehr geliebt und mich immer um sie gekümmert, weil sie im Rollstuhl gesessen hat... bis zu dem Tag an dem sie starb... und obwohl ich jeden Tag bei ihr war, habe ich immer noch das Gefühl, nicht genug getan zu haben. Da ich aber nun nichts mehr für sie tun kann, will ich das anders gutmachen. Ich bin bereit, mich auch um fremde Kranke zu kümmern!"

_Du hast noch nie so bescheuert gelogen, du Depp._

Doch sie glaubte ihm. Adam konnte schwören, Nässe in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Das ist ja so süß...", hauchte sie. „Natürlich. Wenn Sie gleich heute anfangen möchten, lässt sich das einrichten."

„Ja, will ich. Aber...". Adam errötete beschämt. „... muss ich dann auch so ne komische Kutte tragen?"

Die Frau lachte. „Leider ja, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Aber da gewöhnt man sich dran."

Sie ließ Adam für ein paar Minuten allein, kam dann mit weißer Arbeitskleidung und einem kleinen Namensschildchen zurück. „So, das dürfte Ihre Größe sein. Ziehen Sie es sich einfach schnell über und dann kann ich Ihnen Ihren Arbeitsplatz zuteilen", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich bin übrigens Carla."

Adam lächelte zurück. „Nennen Sie mich Adam."

„Na gut, Adam. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst oder wissen möchtest, musst du mich nur fragen. Ich kann dir immer helfen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du kannst dich ruhig in der Toilette umziehen. Sei in fünf Minuten wieder hier."

Das plötzliche Duzen erleichterte es Adam. Er hasste es, ständig zu siezen und gesiezt werden zu müssen. Mit der Arbeitskleidung unter dem Arm lief er durch den Gang bis hin zur Toilette.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derweil kam gerade ein anderer Krankenpfleger aus dem Zimmer einer Patientin, schob einen Wagen mit den Resten des Mittagessens vor sich hin. Jedoch hatte er einen großen, grüngelblichen Fleck auf seinem weißen Arbeitshemd. Nervös sah er sich um. Niemand war da außer ihm. Er wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen und sogar lächeln, als...

„Na, Zep? Hat die alte McNeill wohl mal wieder ihr Essen nicht vertragen?"

Gelächter. Da waren sie, seine zwei Peiniger. Percy Bennington und Warren Kelamis. Zep seufzte. Wenn er nicht so sehr an seiner Arbeit hängen würde, hätte er sich schon längst zuhause in seiner Dusche erhängt. Percy, ein weiterer Krankenpfleger, beäugte sein Hemd, gluckste. „Na, das sieht ja lecker aus! Lass mich raten, es gab Spinat mit Kartoffeln?"

Warren, genannt „Woofer", der Hausmeister, grinste. „Mach dir nichts draus, Alter. Wir wussten ja schon immer, dass du zum kotzen bist!"

Beide lachten sie laut auf, was Zeps Blut in seinen Kopf schießen ließ. Nicht einen Tag ließen die beiden ihn in Ruhe, schikanierten ihn wie zwei Schulmädchen und machten ihn vor allen anderen lächerlich.

Percy grinste, stieß seinem Kumpanen freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Der war gut, Woofer! Das ist der Spitzname des Monats! Zep, die wandelnde Kotztüte! Die arme alte Dame macht's nicht mehr lange mit dem als Pfleger!"

Woofer jaulte auf wie ein Wolf. „Aber bevor sie abkratzt, reihert sie ihm noch mal ans Andenken auf die Brust, damit er auch ja nicht vergisst, welche Schmach er über sie gebracht hat!"

Zep seufzte. Er wusste dass Verteidigung sinnlos war. Das fütterte ihr Ego bloß. Außerdem waren sie zu zweit, und er bloß allein.

Percy grinste, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er plötzlich innehielt. Für ein paar Sekunden war er still, dann stieß er Woofer erneut in die Seite. „Hey, Woof! Sieh dir den an!"

Adam schlenderte gerade an den drei Männern vorbei, war immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich das Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Allerdings nicht bis oben hin, er ließ zwei Knöpfe offen. Er hasste es, wenn Hemden immer vollständig zugeknöpft waren. Er sah sich um. Zu seiner Verwirrung war Carla nirgends zu sehen.

Woofer grinste unverblümt. „Nanu, nana! Wen haben wir denn da, ein verirrtes Vöglein!", sagte er. Percy grinste seinen Freund an, dann sah er zu Adam rüber. „Hey, Kleiner! Hast du was verloren?", rief er. Adam drehte sich verwirrt um. Sprach er etwa mit ihm?

Percy lachte auf. „Ja, von dir ist die Rede! Suchst du was?"

Adam antwortete ihm nicht. Er sah von Percy zum Hausmeister, hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Woofer grinste ihn an. „Denn wenn du nämlich nicht klarkommst, helfen wir dir suchen!" Adam sagte nichts. Er funkelte ihn bloß an. Er war in der Tat genervt von den beiden. Doch er sagte nichts.

Woofer lachte. „Was guckst du denn so böse, Kleiner? Hast du mir was zu sagen? Wo bleibt die Defensive?"

Wieder keine Antwort von dem Jüngeren. Doch stattdessen kam etwas anderes. Adam zeigte beiden den Mittelfinger, verzog keine Miene.

Die beiden begannen zu lachen. „Oh, da meint's aber jemand ernst!", gackerte Percy sarkastisch. Woofer musste sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischen, grinste. „Dem müssen wir wohl noch einiges beibringen, Alter.", meinte Percy, musste vor lachen nach Luft schnappen. Der Hausmeister sah zu Adam rüber. „Nimm's uns nicht übel, Mäuschen. Wir dachten bloß, wir müssten dich mal in den Alltag hier einweihen. Lass dich nicht von uns stören." Er grinste.

Adam verdrehte die Augen, drehte sich um und schlenderte zum Schalter zurück ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, ließ alle drei zurück. Percy hielt sich vor prusten den Bauch, Woofer schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. „Ach Gottchen, war der süß. Sieht aus als hätten wir jetzt ein Nesthäkchen hier in der Klinik, Percy!"

Percy nickte grinsend. „Was soll's, dem werden wir schon oft genug begegnen. Zurück an die Arbeit, Woofer!" Er schlug seinem Freund leicht auf die Schulter, drehte sich um, um zu seinem zugeteilten Krankenzimmer zurückzukehren. Er erblickte jedoch den schweigenden Zep. Er stand mit seinem Wagen da, der Kopf nach Adams Richtung verrenkt, der Mund offen und die Augen weit offen und leuchtend. Percy grinste, schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach den Mund zu, Zep! Die nächsten Patienten warten schon!"

Mit diesen Worten lief er lachend an ihm vorbei, verschwand in einem der Krankenzimmer. Zep schloss den Mund wieder, musste einen Kloß Speichel herunterschlucken. Er fragte sich, wer der Neue wohl war.

**TBC...**


	3. Der erste Arbeitstag

**Kapitel 3. Der erste Arbeitstag**

Adam war immer noch auf der Suche nach Carla. Er grübelte. Sie hatte ihn doch gebeten, nach dem umziehen wieder am Schalter zu sein. Doch weit und breit hatte Adam niemanden gesehen. Bis auf den Krankenpfleger und die zwei Gestörten, dachte er. Er lief weiter in der Hoffnung, sie doch noch irgendwo zu sehen. Er dachte nach.

Männer wie Percy und Woofer hatte Adam noch nie zuvor erlebt. Wie kann man bloß so affig sein, und das in dem Alter!, dachte er. Er wusste, was sie vorgehabt hatten. Sie hatten vor, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Aber nicht mit ihm. Adam wusste sehr wohl, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht mitbekam wie sich die Tür zu einem Büro vor ihm öffnete und er sie somit mitten ins Gesicht gestoßen bekam.

Vor Schmerz stöhnend hielt er sich die Nase, fluchte. Wütend blickte er auf. „Hey, können Sie nicht aufpassen...!"

Er hielt inne. Er blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Dr. Lawrence Gordon, dem Mann, den er beschatten musste! Ein attraktiver Mann Anfang vierzig, der ihn nun verdattert ansah. Adam errötete vor Scham. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich selbst daran Schuld war. Er hätte aufpassen müssen. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Tür. „Suite 104 – Dr. Lawrence Gordon" war darauf zu lesen.

Plötzlich erblickte er Carla hinter ihm – mit dem Hemd halb aufgeknöpft und den sonst so akkurat gebundenen Haaren ziemlich verwuschelt. Und er wusste sofort, was Sache war. Er wagte es nicht einmal mehr, sie anzusehen, sondern sah stattdessen ihn an.

Dr. Gordon grinste ihn süffisant an. „Na ja, meine Schuld war es nicht. Vielleicht passt du das nächste mal einfach besser auf. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich habe zu tun. Geh wieder an die Arbeit, Junge."

Adam war sprachlos. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl bemühte sich nicht einmal so zu tun, als hätte er in irgendeiner Weise Respekt vor ihm. Er duzte ihn sofort, grinste ihm spöttisch ins Gesicht. Am liebsten wollte Adam ausholen und seine Faust in sein Gesicht bohren, mit einem triumphierenden Johlen.

Erhobenen Hauptes schritt Lawrence majestätisch an ihm vorbei, ein Klemmbrett unter seinem Arm, und im Gegensatz zu Carla saß seine Frisur perfekt und das Hemd war bis oben hin zugeknöpft. Carla errötete, sah Adam an.

„Ähm... tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest. Ich hatte etwas... Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen...", log sie. Adam war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie genau wusste, dass er sie durchschaute. Doch lügen tat sie immer noch. Adam sah Lawrence mit finsterem Blick nach. „So'n Idiot! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein, der führt sich auf als wäre er... der Prinz aus Zamunda!", beschwerte er sich. Peinlich berührt knöpfte Carla ihr Hemd zu. „Nun ja... er ist manchmal etwas überheblich, aber eigentlich ist er sehr nett... wahrscheinlich musst du ihn erst richtig kennen lernen", sagte sie.

„Geh wieder an die Arbeit, Junge!", machte er ihn nach, schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht. So einen arroganten, feinen Pinkel wie den will ich nicht kennen lernen!"

Carla seufzte, lächelte. „Na ja, genug von ihm. Du wolltest doch heute schon anfangen. Es wird Zeit, dass ich dir deinen Arbeitsplatz zuweise."

Adam versuchte ein fröhliches Lächeln aufzubringen. „Klar, los geht's."

Sie nickte. „Ich habe da auch schon was gefunden. Hier." Sie reichte ihm einen Zettel mit einer Aufschrift: Zimmer 92.

Adam sah sie an. „Da muss ich also hin?"

Wieder nickte sie. „Genau. Zumindest fürs Erste. Alle Pfleger hier kümmern sich natürlich um verschiedene Patienten, aber heute fängst du mit ihr an. Ihr Name ist Margaret McNeill, sie ist 61 Jahre alt und leidet an Ösophagitis."

Adam blinzelte, sah sie nervös an. „Äh, was bitte?"

„Speiseröhrenentzündung. Aber trotzdem hält sie sich ganz gut, sie ist ziemlich lebensfroh." Sie sah Adams unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck, lächelte ihn an. „Keine Sorge. Der erste Tag ist immer ein wenig überfordernd. Aber du bist nicht allein. Da ist noch ein Krankenpfleger für die Dame zugeteilt, er wird dir dann bei ihr und all deinen anderen Patienten helfen."

Adam wurde schlecht. Mit weit offenen Augen sah er sie an. „Ein anderer Krankenpfleger arbeitet mit mir zusammen? Das... das ist nicht gut! Denn weißt du, da waren heute so zwei Penner, die mich ziemlich....!"

Carla lachte. „Das schaffst du schon! Los, geh! So schlimm wird es nicht sein."

Adam seufzte, steckte den Zettel in seine Jackentasche und machte sich auf den Weg. „Super. Danke, Carla."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„... und dann sagte mein Albert immer, dass ich zu sehr übertreiben würde! Aber heutzutage kann man doch gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein! Ich meine, ich kann meine Felicity doch nicht einfach jede Maus und jeden Vogel fressen lassen, den sie fängt! Das ist doch unverantwortlich!"

Zep nickte während er den Müll aus dem Zimmer in einen Eimer entsorgte. „Ja. Klingt unheimlich faszinierend, Mrs. McNeill!"

Sie nickte. „So ist es doch, Junge! Aber mein Albert war immer dafür, dass sie fressen durfte, was sie will! Das ist sowohl unhygienisch als auch inakzeptabel!"

Zep schob den Eimer in die zweite Lade des Wagens. „In der Tat, Mrs. McNeill."

Bevor die alte Frau jedoch fortfahren konnte, hatte es an der Tür geklopft. Und noch bevor Zep irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sie bereits „Herein!" geträllert.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und herein kam ein junger Mann mit zerzaustem dunklen Haar, ziemlich blasser Haut und in Krankenpflegerkleidung. Adam.

Zep starrte ihn an. Es war der junge Mann von vorhin, dem Percy und Woofer rein gar nichts ausgemacht hatte.

Unsicher blickte Adam beide an. „Ist das hier Zimmer 92?"

_Natürlich ist es das, du Trottel. Es steht dick und fett an der Tür._

Doch Adam wollte ganz sicher gehen. Wenn er schon hier arbeiten musste, wollte er sich zumindest nicht blamieren, schon gar nicht am ersten Tag.

Margaret lachte auf. „Ja, mein Junge! Du bist hier richtig! Bist du etwa hier als Krankenwärter eingeteilt worden? Dann habe ich ja noch einen Gesprächspartner! Das wird immer besser!", gluckste sie. Sie stand auf, ging auf Adam und zu drückte ihn herzhaft an sich. „Es ist mir solch eine Freude, dich ab jetzt bei uns zu haben! Glaub mir, das wird lustig!"

Adam versuchte verzweifelt, nach Luft zu schnappen. „D-Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Ma'am!"

Urplötzlich, jedoch sehr wohl zu Adams Erleichterung ließ sie ihn los. „Oh nein... da meldet sich meine schwache Blase wieder... tut mir leid, mein Sohn! Ich muss für einen ganz kurzen Moment verschwinden!"

Sie eilte zur Tür, winkte den beiden noch einmal. „Ich lass euch zwei Kätzchen allein, damit ihr euch beschnuppern könnt!"

Mit diesen Worten war sie zur Tür hinaus geeilt.

Adam schluckte, sein Blick wanderte verdattert zu Zep. „Ist die Alte immer so wild drauf?"

Zep schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Man gewöhnt sich schnell an Margaret. Sie ist am Anfang jedem gegenüber ein wenig stürmisch, doch das legt sich mit der Zeit. Dann erzählt sie einem stundenlang Geschichten über ihren verstorbenen Ehemann Albert und ihre Perserkatze Felicity. Aber du wirst sie mögen, sie ist sehr herzlich."

Adam hob eine Augenbraue. Dieser Mann schien zu den Patienten schon Beziehungen aufgebaut zu haben. Dann plötzlich blinzelte er. „Hey... ich hab dich doch eben gesehen. Du warst neben diesen zwei Idioten!", stellte er fest.

„Ach, die." Zep seufzte. „Der Krankenpfleger heißt Percy, und der Hausmeister in grau ist Warren."

„Percy?!"

Adam prustete drauf los. „Wenn man schon Percy heißt kann das ja nichts Gutes bedeuten!"

Zep blinzelte ihn mit wachem Blick an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Na, allein der Name sagt ja schon alles! Er ist ein Idiot! Alle Idioten heißen Percy!"

Zep sah peinlich berührt von ihm weg. „Diese beiden können einen richtig fertig machen. Glaub mir, geh ihnen lieber aus dem Weg."

Er behielt sich Adam genau in Gedanken, errötete. Ein unheimlich hübscher, aufgeweckter junger Mann, der dazu eingeteilt wurde, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Hitze stieg in Zep auf. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sein jugendliches Verhalten ziemlich süß fand.

Prompt drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um. „Weißt du... wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kann ich dir alles sagen. Margaret ist nicht unsere einzige Patientin. Da wir ja nun sozusagen Kollegen und Partner sind, würde ich sagen, du hältst dich einfach an mich.", sagte er, fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder selbstsicher. Adam war jung und was den Job anging unerfahren, er selbst war das genaue Gegenteil. Er würde ihn leiten können.

Er ging auf ihn zu, streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Zep."

Adam beäugte seine Hand kurz, lächelte aber zurück und schüttelte sie. „Adam."

**TBC...**


	4. Mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt

**Kapitel 4. Mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt**

Zep führte Adam durch den Korridor, im langsamen Gang begann er, ihn über einige Dinge aufzuklären. „Neben Margaret haben wir dann noch Madison Redford. Sie, na ja, liegt momentan immer noch auf der Intensivstation. Sie hat schwere innere Blutungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen. Und dann ist da noch der alte Harvey Kingston, der... an Hodenkrebs leidet." Adam stöhnte. „Na super!"

Zep lächelte. „Da gibt es einen Patienten, den ich dir unbedingt vorstellen muss. Sein Name ist John Kramer. Glaub mir, einen solchen Menschen habe ich noch nie gesehen, er...! Adam, was machst du da!"

Adam war gerade dabei, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, doch Zep hatte blitzschnell sein Handgelenk gepackt und es somit vom Feuerzeug weggerissen. „Nein! Du darfst hier nicht rauchen!"

Adam stöhnte erneut. „Oh Mann, ich brauche aber ganz dringend ne Beruhigungszigarette! Das ist echt beschissen!", seufzte er, packte das Päckchen samt Feuerzeug wieder ein. Zep sah plötzlich auf, seufzte. „Apropos beschissen... da kommen die Mobbingzwillinge!"

Adam sah auf, blinzelte. Die zwei Männer von heute morgen.

_Mit fetter Grinse im Gesicht und der Gangart von Wrestlern! So haben wir das gern!_

Zep seufzte erneut. „Die zwei, mit denen du heute früh schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hast... Percy und Woofer!"

Adam drehte sich prompt zu ihm um. „Warte! Woofer?! Ich dachte du hättest gesagt, er heißt Warren!" „Tut er auch... du wirst gleich sehen, warum er so genannt wird..."

„Da tritt mich doch ein Pferd, Perce! Wen haben wir denn da!", rief Woofer, blieb mit Percy vor Adam und Zep stehen, grinste ihnen ins Gesicht. „Der Schöne und das Biest!"

Percy grinste mit. „Richtig!", sagte er, blickte Adam an. „Ich würde von Zep wegbleiben, Kumpel. Er hat Herpes, Haarspliss und ne ziemlich behaarte Brust!"

Zeps Gesicht lief rot an, vor Scham und vor Hilflosigkeit. Adam betrachtete den armen Kerl neben sich, dann funkelte er seine Peiniger erzürnt an. „Verdammt, was ist los mit euch! Ich dachte ich bin hier in einem Krankenhaus, und nicht in ner High School! Sind wir die armen Opfer, die anders sind als alle anderen? Seid ihr die zwei beliebten Cheerleader?? Oh, und lasst mich raten: dieser hochnäsige Dr. Gordon ist der Quarterback, der alles knallt, was bei drei nicht auf Bäumen ist!", fuhr er die beiden an.

Percy und Woofer grinsten vergnügt um die Wette. Woofer gluckste. „Du bist pfiffiger, als ich dachte! Lass es mich so formulieren, Kleiner: wir sind die Spitze der Nahrungskette in diesem Krankenhaus. Wenn du dazugehören willst, solltest du dich nicht mit Zep abgeben. Du bist anderes Kaliber, das solltest du einsehen, Mäuschen!"

Und dann wusste Adam den Grund für seinen Spitznamen. Er hörte das Geräusch, das Woofer von sich los. Es war ein Lachen, das sich anhörte wie das Kläffen eines Hundes.

Er sah Zep freundschaftlich an. „Mach dir nichts aus denen, Alter. Wen kümmern die schon!", sagte er, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Percy johlte. „Oh mein Gott, nicht doch! Woofer, er fasst ihn an! Der ist nicht nur schlauer, sondern auch mutiger als wir dachten! Hoffentlich färbt Zeps Hässlichkeit nicht auf ihn ab!", rief er.

Nun wurde Adam wütend. Der wütende, pubertierende Junge, der in ihm lebte, brach in ihm aus. „Weißt du was, sieh dich selbst an! Wenigstens hat er nicht so eine Eselfresse wie du! Ich glaube immer, wenn deine Mama dich sieht, wünscht sie sich, sie hätte deinem Vater bloß einen geblasen!"

Alle verstummten. Zep vor Überraschung, Woofer und Percy hingegen vor Schock und Zorn. Percy knirschte. „Wie war das, Kleiner?!"

Adam verdrehte die Augen, trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Mann, bist du taub?! Aber ich wiederhole es gerne, kein Problem! Ich mag deine Fratze nicht! Zep ist gutaussehender als du, Punkt!" Sein Blick wanderte zu Warren. „Und deine Visage mag ich genauso wenig!"

Zornig starrte Woofer den Jüngeren an, sagte jedoch nichts. Er ballte die Fäuste.

Adam jedoch war mutiger denn je. „Na, was ist jetzt? Ziehst du jetzt den Schwanz vor mir ein, Woofer?!"

Zep umschlang seinen Arm sanft mit seiner Hand. „Adam, komm schon! Es reicht, sie haben genug!", sagte er nervös und versuchte, ihn wegzuziehen.

Adam zappelte, zog seinen Arm von ihm weg. „Nein! Wir können jetzt nicht gehen, ich werde jetzt erst richtig warm!", rief er. „Komm schon, Woofer! Was habt ihr drauf?!"

Vor Zorn knurrend kam Woofer langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu. „Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis, Freundchen! Anscheinend hat dir deine Mami keine Manieren beigebracht!"

Doch zu einem Kampf kam es nicht. Denn urplötzlich kam Lawrence Gordon durch den Raum stolziert, blickte auf alle vier Männer. Ganz besonders jedoch auf Woofer und Percy. Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Fußvolk, auf die Knie! Hier kommt der König der Klapsmühle!", murmelte er leise. Lawrence nickte ihnen höflich zu. „Guten Tag, Gentlemen!"

Und augenblicklich waren Percy und Woofer Feuer und Flamme. Freundliches Lächeln zierte plötzlich ihre Gesichter, sie nickten zurück. „Tag, Dr. Gordon! Sie haben anscheinend mal wieder wundervolle Arbeit geleistet!", rief Percy verzückt. Woofer seufzte vor Bewunderung. „Wenn nur ein Bruchteil ihrer Genialität auf mich übergehen könnte, Dr. Gordon... sie sind mein großes Idol!", schmachtete er.

Adam zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er lehnte sich Zep entgegen. „Was soll das? Wieso schleimen die sich so bei diesem Schnösel ein?", flüsterte er. Zep lehnte sich zu ihm. „Sie erhoffen sich durch die Hilfe von Dr. Gordon eine Beförderung... und das schon ewig...", wisperte er zurück.

Adam nickte. „Das erklärt einiges", murmelte.

„Hey, Adam..."

„Ja, was ist?"

„Danke."

Adam lächelte Zep lieb an. „Kein Ding, Alter."

Er klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter. „Komm schon. Verschwinden wir von diesen zwei Pennern und ihrem Rattenkönig. Zeig mir stattdessen den Patient, von dem du mir erzählt hast..."

Zeps Augen leuchteten auf vor Freude. „Wenn du willst, klar! Komm mit mir!" Er führte ihn durch den Korridor. Adam war nicht wirklich interessiert. Doch er wollte seinem neuen Freund einen Gefallen tun. Das war es ihm wert.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gleich nachdem Lawrence genug von ihrer Schwärmerei gehabt hatte und gegangen war, hatten sich Percy und Woofer über den Schalter hergemacht, um sich bei Carla zu beschweren.

„Carla! Sag mal, ist dir denn noch zu helfen! Du hast uns einen Jugendlichen ins Nest gesetzt!", zischte Woofer sie an.

Carla las gerade in einer Frauenzeitschrift, blickte die beiden desinteressiert an. „Also, ich finde ihn nett!"

„Nett?? Dieser Junge ist die Pest!", grummelte Percy verärgert.

Carla stöhnte genervt, klatschte die Zeitschrift genervt aufs Pult. „Ihr überreagiert, und zwar alle beide! Führt euch gefälligst auf wie normale, erwachsene Menschen, anstatt euch über einen Neuankömmling zu ärgern!"

„Ja!", rief Percy, hämmerte seine Faust aufs Pult. „Ja, verdammt richtig! Wir sind erwachsen, im Gegensatz zu ihm!"

Woofer seufzte genervt auf, beugte sich so weit wie möglich nach vorne zu ihr. „Komm schon, Carla! Wie alt ist der Junge, 20?!"

Sie blätterte in seinen Personalien. „Er wurde 26, im Januar.", entnahm sie seinen Akten.

Woofer verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist erst zwei Monate her! Du hast uns ein halbes Kind ins Haus geholt!", beschwerte er sich. Auch Percy gab noch nicht auf. „Der bringt nichts als Ärger! Er ist respektlos und unverschämt! Er tut bloß so zuckersüß und harmlos! Zum kotzen ist das!", raunte er.

Carla seufzte. „Also, bis jetzt hat er nichts Schlimmes angestellt. Es ist sein erster Tag, Jungs. Gebt ihm ne Chance. Vielleicht freundet ihr euch ja doch noch an", sagte sie und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Magazin.

Percy stöhnte genervt, als er mit Woofer ging. Sie hatten eingesehen, dass es sinnlos war. Carla würde ihn nicht feuern. „Das war's! Jetzt müssen wir mit Zep _und _dem Neuen klarkommen!"

Woofer knirschte. „So etwas lassen wir uns nicht gefallen, Perce! Wir sind hier die Bösen, also machen wir _ihnen _gefälligst Feuer unterm Arsch!", knurrte er. „Glaub mir, die haben sich mit den Falschen angelegt. Das Früchtchen wird sich noch wundern..."

**TBC...**


	5. John Kramer

**Kapitel 5. John Kramer**

Eifrig hatte Zep Adam zu einem weiteren Krankenzimmer geführt. „Bereite dich darauf vor, den wohl interessantesten aller Patienten kennen zu lernen", sagte er, öffnete die Tür. Adam lugte hinein, und konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein wenig erschrak. In dem Krankenbett vor ihm lag ein alter Mann. Und was für einer!

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Adam so viele Falten in einem Gesicht gesehen. Obendrein war er kahl und ziemlich blass. Er schlief.

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens hat er Style", nuschelte er. Verwirrt sah Zep ihn an. „Wie war das?", fragte er. Adam nickte mit dem Kopf rüber zu dem Mann. „Na, das! Sein Kinnbärtchen! Haben nicht viele Männer in seinem Alter! Steht ihm gut", kommentierte er.

Zep lachte auf. „Ich sagte ja er ist nicht wie die anderen. Du wirst dich noch wundern, was er sonst noch so alles auf dem Kasten hat.", sagte er, lief rüber zu dem Medizinwagen. „Morgen, John!", rief er.

Schon wachte der Patient auf. „W-was?", murmelte er schläfrig. „Gibt's schon Mittagessen?"

„Ach du Scheiße, Mann", murmelte Adam. „Unter welchen Medikamenten steht der denn?"

„Einige", antwortete Zep. „Er leidet an Darmkrebs. Wenn er auf diese Medikamente verzichten würde, wären die Schmerzen für ihn unerträglich." Adam betrachtete den alten Mann. Er blinzelte, sah sich um, als wäre er verwirrt. Zep lächelte ihn freundlich an. „John, das ist Adam, er ist neu hier. Adam, John Kramer!", stellte er vor.

Schwächlich drehte John den Kopf zu Adam rüber. Etwas schüchtern und nervös zugleich hob Adam eine Hand zum Gruß. „Hi!", grüßte er knapp. Urplötzlich erschien ein undeutbares Grinsen auf Johns Lippen. „Wie geht es denn, hübsche Frau?"

Adam riss die Augen auf, glaubte zu träumen. Er fühlte sich sehr wohl ein wenig beleidigt. „Also, ich denke, die vielen Medikamente sind zuviel des Guten, Zep!", sagte er entrüstet. Zep gluckste leise. „Einfach nicht drauf achten. Das passiert dem armen Kerl andauernd. Einmal hat er mich für einen riesigen, aufgebackenen Truthahn gehalten und ist hinter mir hergerannt wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf."

Adam hob eine Augenbraue. Das war ihm in der Tat nicht geheuer. „Na ja, man lernt ja immer wieder dazu", meinte er bloß, nahm sich einen Stuhl und nahm vor Johns Bett Platz. Nun gab John nichts mehr von sich außer leises Wimmern. Er sah niemanden an, blickte bloß an die Zimmerdecke. Besorgt sah Adam zu Zep rüber, der sich vor die andere Bettseite gesetzt hatte. „Was ist mit ihm los?"

Zep zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern. „Brauchst du auch nicht drauf achten. Passiert auch ständig. Ich bleibe eigentlich immer eine Weile, um ihn aufzumuntern. Die Patienten fühlen sich schließlich auch oft allein oder gelangweilt."

Adam seufzte, sah an die Decke. „Und das den ganzen Tag? Wie hältst du das nur aus!", fragte er fassungslos. Zep lächelte, nein, grinste eher schüchtern. „Na ja... ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es ziemlich nervenaufreibend ist. Aber da ich ja nun dich dabeihabe, du bist ja sehr wohl ein angenehmerer Anblick..."

Doch den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Adam nicht mehr gehört. John hatte ein lautes, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von sich gelassen. Und Zep somit den Moment verdorben. Das Flirten hatte sich für ihn also auch erledigt. Nun sah Adam noch besorgter aus. „Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er. Zep schluckte. Wenn er besorgt ist sieht er sogar noch süßer aus, dachte er, kam ins Schwitzen.

Ein weiteres, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam von John. Ruckartig hatte er Adams Hand gegriffen, drückte zu. „Bitte! Halt meine Hand, schönes Kind! Halt sie!", winselte er. Verwirrt und panisch zugleich sah Adam Zep an. „Ist das auch normal?!"

Zep hob die Hände. „Ganz ruhig. Er muss das Gefühl haben, dass wir für ihn da sind. Mach es einfach ein paar Minuten mit!", sagte er. Nervös nickte Adam zum Einverständnis es über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Doch John drückte stärker zu, als er gedacht hatte. Zu stark. Adam verspürte bereits Schmerzen in seiner Hand. „Mann, hat der eine Kraft!", stöhnte Adam, versuchte, seine Hand aus Johns Griff zu lösen. Er rüttelte heftig, doch der alte Mann wollte und wollte nicht loslassen. Irgendwann, nach einer Weile, hatte er es dann doch geschafft, seine Hand aus Johns Griff zu befreien.

Er rieb sich seine schmerzende, bereits rot angelaufene Hand. „Was war der bevor er hierher kam? Profi Armdrücker?!", beschwerte Adam sich, schob schmollend die Unterlippe hervor. Zep lehnte sich vor, nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in beide Hände. „Lass mal sehen..."

Adam nickte und wartete ab. Zep errötete während er Adams Hand abtastete. Er wollte sie am liebsten küssen, damit die Schmerzen vergehen würden. Er sah Adam in die Augen. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie für einen Moment die innigsten Sekunden teilten, die beide jemals in ihrem Leben erlebt hatten.

So schnell konnte keiner der drei Männer reagieren, da hatte sich die Tür geöffnet. Es war Percy.

Er hatte eigentlich etwas sagen wollen, doch dieser plötzliche Anblick hatte ihn alles vergessen lassen, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte. Er prustete drauf los.

„Scheiße, so was hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen! Da lässt man die beiden nur für eine Weile aus den Augen und schon turteln sie drauf los! Woofer! Komm her, das musst du dir reinziehen!", rief er lachend. Und wie auf Kommando erschien Woofer hinter ihm, sah sich das Szenario vor ihnen grinsend an. „Donnerlittchen, Perce! Sind die nicht süß!", gluckste er, grinste Zep an. „Hey, Romeo! Mach dir lieber nicht zu viele Hoffnungen! Der Kleine hat im Vergleich zu dir ein Leben!"

Peinlich berührt ließ Zep Adams Hand los. Der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, verpfeift euch! Ich sagte doch dass ihr zu hässlich für diese Welt seid!", rief er ihnen zu. Doch das Grinsen aus ihren Gesichtern verschwand nicht. „Und was willst du dagegen tun, Kleiner?", fragte Percy sarkastisch.

„Raus!", kam es plötzlich leise von John. Er stand auf. Woofer hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Oh, jetzt mischt sich auch noch der gute alte John ein! Sie haben einen alten Mann auf ihrer Seite, wirklich erstaunlich!", sagte er ebenso sarkastisch. John ging auf Woofer zu. Erst jetzt sah Adam, wie groß John eigentlich war. Er überragte ihn um gut einen Kopf, war mit Woofer auf gleicher Augenhöhe. „Raus sagte ich, du Vogel!", murmelte John verschlafen, doch trotzdem wach. Nun grinste Woofer nicht mehr, sondern sah sein Gegenüber ernst an. „Geh zurück ins Bett, Oldtimer! Dein Kittel wird schmutzig!", sagte er klanglos.

John seufzte, sah hoch an die Decke. „Dass man auch nie etwas friedlich klären kann. Wieso müssen sie es immer drauf anlegen", sagte er leise, ging zu seiner Kommode, hob den Teller mit dem noch darauf liegenden Kartoffelbrei hoch.

Woofer verdrehte die Augen. „Das liegt daran, dass senile Typen wie du sich einfach nicht in solche Angelegenheiten einmischen sollten, old Johnny! Du solltest jetzt lieber...!"

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. John hatte ihm den Teller mit dem Kartoffelbrei und den Erbsen direkt ins Gesicht gedrückt. Percy wurde leichenblass im Gesicht, geschockter konnte er nicht sein. Zep und Adam hingegen begannen, wild drauf los zu prusten. John wackelte auf sein Bett zu, legte sich wieder hinein. „So! Aber jetzt erwarte ich, dass ihr zwei bitte geht, ich will euch hier nicht haben!", sagte er.

Woofer schäumte vor Wut. Er wischte sich eine Handvoll Kartoffelbrei aus den Gesicht, knurrte alle drei Männer an. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Dafür machen wir euer Leben zur Hölle!", fuhr er sie an, stürmte hinaus. Percy folgte ihm, sah sie jedoch noch einmal finster an. „Kein Wunder dass Dr. Gordon nichts von dem Neuling hält! Er hat dich bereits auf dem Kicker, Kleiner!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Somit hatte Adam also keine Chance mehr, sich über Johns Kartoffelbreiattacke zu freuen. Seine Augen verengten sich, mit geballten Fäusten stand er auf. „Was hat dieser blöde Arzt eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir...!"

Zep wollte ihn zurück ziehen. „Adam, stell jetzt bloß nichts Dummes an! Dieser Mann kann dafür sorgen, dass du gefeuert wirst!", warnte er. Adam knurrte. „Ist mir egal! Dem geig ich die Meinung, dass er aus seinen frisch polierten Schuhen fliegt!", rief er, stürmte hinaus, geradewegs die Halle entlang auf dem Weg zu Dr. Gordons Büro. Zep eilte hinter ihm her. „Adam! Nicht!"

Wütend näherte Adam sich der Tür. „Was erlaubt sich dieser geschminkte Schwachkopf eigentlich, der soll mich kennen lernen... na warte du Depp, jetzt gibt's Saures...!", murmelte er aufgebracht. Er blieb vor der Tür zu seinem Büro stehen, klopfte – nein, eher hämmerte dreimal mit seiner Faust dagegen.

Und schon öffnete sich die Tür, Lawrence kam zum Vorschein. Zuerst sah er ihn ganz erstaunt an, dann formten sich seine Lippen zu einem perfekten Lächeln. „Oh, der Neue!"

„Der wütende Neue, ja!", fügte Adam hinzu, mit einem ebenso traubenzuckersüßem Lächeln, dass bloß die innere Wut und den inneren Spott versteckte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Lawrence immer noch lächelnd, doch Adam ließ ihn nicht weiter reden. „Sie können mir mit gar nichts helfen! Und soll ich Ihnen auch sagen, wieso?! Weil ich bei Ihnen doch eh schon unten durch bin, Sie halten doch von mir gar nichts!", fuhr er ihn an. „Ihre falsche Freundlichkeit und Ihr gespieltes Lächeln, das können Sie sich alles echt sonst wohin stecken!"

Noch nie in seinem Leben wurde Lawrence so beleidigt. Da stand er, dieser unerfahrene, kaltschnäuzige Neuling von Mitte zwanzig, und machte ihn, einen 42 Jährigen Arzt fertig!

Gerade wollte Lawrence etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, doch Adam machte bereits kehrt. „Wiedersehen!", sagte er bloß und ging zurück zu Johns Krankenzimmer.

Zep wartete bereits auf ihn, seufzte erleichtert auf, als er ihn sah. „Was ist in dich gefahren?? Dieser Mann kann dich feuern, wenn er will!", sagte er. Adam setzte sich hin, seufzte. „Ich habe nichts Schlimmes getan, also hat er keinen Grund, mich zu feuern", sagte er bloß. John sah schwächlich zu Zep rüber. „Die junge Frau hat recht, mein Junge! Du machst dir mal wieder zu viele Sorgen!", sagte er. Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Und das ist bloß der erste Tag...", murmelte er gequält.

**OooO**

Als Adam abends nach Hause ging, war er mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Er wollte keine Patienten mehr sehen, er wollte Woofers und Percys Gelächter nicht mehr hören. Er wollte bloß schlafen. Der alte Hobbs war zu seinem Glück nicht vor der Haustür oder in der Nähe. Gerade zückte er seinen Hausschlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche, als ihn jemand überraschte.

„Dein erster Arbeitstag ist also fertig?"

Adam drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Detective Tapp. Er seufzte, grinste schwach. „Ja. War die Hölle. Kommen Sie rein, damit Sie mich gleich auszahlen können!", sagte er und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Tapp schritt hinein, lief geradewegs auf die Couch zu.

Adam zog seine Jacke aus, schleuderte sie belanglos in eine Ecke und holte voller Freude seine Zigaretten heraus. Endlich konnte er sich eine anzünden. Und sogleich füllten sich seine Lungen mit dem süßen Rauch, von dem er sich einfach nicht losreißen konnte.

Tapp ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Die Hölle, ja? Erzähl doch mal... bevor wir zu Dr. Gordon kommen, würde ich gerne ein paar Dinge darüber hören."

„Na ja", begann Adam. „Lassen Sie es mich so formulieren. Ihr blöder Doktor kann mich nicht leiden und treibt's nebenbei mit einer seiner Angestellten. Einer der Patienten hat mich für eine Frau gehalten. Oh, und bevor ich's vergesse... da gibt's einen Hausmeister und einen Krankenpfleger, die sich einen Spaß daraus machen, sich über andere lustig zu machen. Die reinste Klapsmühle!"

Tapp hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach was. So schlimm?"

Adam sah ihn an als hätte er ihn eben gefragt, ob 1 und 1 sieben ergeben würde. „Ja, verdammt schlimm. Der Hausmeister nennt sich übrigens ‚Woofer'! Sie sind beide gestört und haben es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, andere zu Tode zu mobben!", sagte er, setzte sich mit einem genervten Stöhnen neben ihn. „Wenn Zep nicht wäre, würde ich mir da drin glatt die Kugel geben!"

Interessiert sah Tapp ihn an. „Zep? Wer ist Zep?"

„Einer der Krankenpfleger. Besser gesagt, der einzige Mensch in diesem Krankenhaus mit Gehirn."

„Ach was! Du hast also schon gleich einen Kumpel gefunden!", sagte Tapp lachend. „Und, wie ist er denn so?"

Adam seufzte, lehnte sich zurück, zog an seiner Zigarette. „Na ja... er ist echt nett, aber... er ist auch ein bisschen merkwürdig. Ich meine, der lässt sich von einem Typ fertig machen, der Percy heißt! Leuten, die so heißen, habe ich früher die Pausenbrote geklaut!"

Immer noch fragend sah der Detective ihn an. „Das ist alles?"

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Also... stell dir Zep so vor: ein Mann Anfang vierzig, vielleicht 2 Zentimeter größer als ich. Schlichte Frisur, und kleine, neugierige blaue Augen. Wohnt wahrscheinlich immer noch bei seiner Mutter, wenn er seine Arbeitskleidung nicht trägt, trägt er karierte Hemden, spielt in seiner Freizeit Schach und hört Musik von den ‚Backstreet Boys'!"

Tapp prustete. „Wirklich? So ein männliches Mauerblümchen?", gluckste er.

Adam grinste. „Ja, ganz genau so. Ungelogen. Aber er ist echt nett. Ich mag ihn", meinte er, zog erneut an seiner Zigarette.

„Nun zu Dr. Gordon...", begann Tapp, worauf Adam gleich genervt stöhnte. „Er ist echt schrecklich! Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er dieser Killer ist, denn Leute wie er verdienen es, in den Knast zu wandern!"

Tapp sah den Jüngeren durchdringend an. „Irgendwas Ungewöhnliches, dass du mitbekommen hast?", fragte er. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Abgesehen von seinem unerträglichen Grinsen... nein."

Tapp lachte. „Na ja... wir haben Zeit. Hier, Junge. Morgen musst du da leider noch mal durch. Und ich hoffe, dass es dann ein wenig mehr Information gibt." Er stand auf, legte ihm vier Hundertdollar Scheine auf den Tisch. Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du stehst das durch. Dein neuer Kumpel Zep wird dir bestimmt helfen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er Adams Wohnung, bis der junge Mann sein Auto wegfahren hörte. Er seufzte, ließ sich in das zerkratzte Leder seiner Couch sinken. „Na, das kann ja was werden!"

**TBC...**


	6. Schlimmer kann's nicht kommen

**Kapitel 5. Schlimmer kann's nicht kommen**

Die nächsten Tage im Krankenhaus bekam Adam seiner eigenen Ansicht ziemlich gut hin. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass er soviel Geduld bei alten und bedürftigen Menschen aufbringen konnte. Dieser Job lehrte ihn, anderen zu helfen.

Und auch mit Zep freundete er sich immer enger an. Er mochte vielleicht ein wenig seltsam sein, war dafür aber im Gegensatz zu den zwei anderen nicht im Geringsten eingebildet. Er half ihm und ließ ihn alles wissen, was er wissen musste.

Adam wollte Detective Tapp allerdings nicht leer ausgehen lassen. Wann immer er die Chance bekam, machte er sich über Dr. Gordon Notizen oder fotografierte ihn, wenn niemand sonst in der Nähe war. Bis jetzt hatte er schon Fotos, wie er mit einem Kollegen sprach, wie er in ein Brot biss und wie er seine Autoschlüssel suchte. Nichts Besonderes also. Nichts, was Tapps Verdacht irgendwie unterstützen würde.

Man sollte meinen, dass Percy und Woofer der Grund waren, warum Adam den Job eigentlich so verabscheute. Doch sie waren nicht der Grund, sondern Lawrence. Dieser pompöse Arzt machte den jungen Fotograf noch wahnsinnig mit seiner arroganten Art!

Stolzierte durch die Gänge wie ein Adeliger, sprach als wäre er der König der Welt und behandelte alle Mitarbeiter und Patienten, als wäre er der Herrscher der Klinik. Adam verdrehte bloß beim Gedanken die Augen. Und zu _sowas _sahen Woofer und Percy auf! Eigentlich ließ er ja jedem das Seine, doch was Lawrence anging, konnte er es nicht nachvollziehen. Dass so ein versnobtes, arrogant grinsendes Schmalzlöckchen überhaupt verheiratet war! Jeden Tag fragte Adam sich aufs Neue, welche Frau es denn mit ihm aushalten könne. Entweder eine, deren Gehirn amputiert wurde, oder eine, die bloß auf sein Geld scharf war, hatte er entschieden. Es war seine persönliche Vermutung.

Er entschied sich jedoch auch, für einen Tag keinen Gedanken an Lawrences nervtötendes Benehmen zu verschwenden. Stattdessen kutschierte er ein Tablett mit Essen für John herein. „John? Dein Mittagessen ist da! Hau rein!"

Adam sagte es zwar, doch er verzog das Gesicht, als er das Essen sah. Er selbst würde es nicht mal anrühren, soviel stand fest. Es sollte Auflauf darstellen, doch alles, was Adam sah, war eine widerliche bunte Pumpe, die lieblos von der Kantinenfrau auf den Teller geklatscht worden war. Adam schämte sich, John so etwas vorzuführen. Immerhin hatte der Mann eine Meisterleistung hingelegt, als er Percy und Woofer aus seinem Zimmer ‚vertrieben' hatte. Er hatte das in die Tat umgesetzt, was Zep sich schon seit Ewigkeiten wünschte. Und Adam wusste selbst nicht, wieso er es fühlte, aber er tat es: er kam sich vor, als würde er in Johns Schuld stehen.

Seufzend stellte er das Tablett ab, ging dann zu seiner Jacke und kam mit einem Schokoriegel in seiner Hand zurück. Verwundert blickte John ihn an. „Stimmt was nicht, Adam?"

Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen hielt Adam ihm den großen Riegel hin. „Da. Ist'n Snickers. Schmeckt zu tausend Prozent besser als der widerliche Fraß, den die Kantine euch vorsetzt. Ist nicht viel, aber leider alles, was ich hab."

Zwar nahm John dankend an, jedoch sah er Adam auf die Weise an, die er absolut nicht mochte. So kauzig. Als wolle er ihn mit seinen eisblauen Augen durchbohren. Adam hatte ihn schon öfters beobachtet, wenn er andere Leute so anstarrte. Es sah zwar witzig, aber auf eine andere Weise auch gruselig, ja, beinahe bedrohlich aus. In Gedanken winkte Adam ab. Der arme kranke Mann tut doch keiner Fliege was, dachte er sich.

„Gefällt es dir hier, Adam?"

_Scheiße. _

„N-na ja… ist ganz nett, doch", antwortete er knapp und sah schnell von ihm weg, damit er ihm nicht ansehen konnte, dass er log.

Mit einem Mal war John näher zu ihm gerückt und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Du bist doch ein beschäftigter, junger Mann. Männer in deinem Alter haben ganz andere Sorgen als die in meinem, das weiß ich. Ist aber immer wieder nett, mit dir und Zep zu plaudern", sprach er ihm Mut zu, bis seine Hand auf die von Adam wanderte.

„Du meine Güte…", murmelte John.

„Was?", kam es verwirrt von Adam.

„Deine Haut… sie ist so weich und zart wie ein Babypo…"

Adam glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. Kreischend wie eine Frau fuhr er vom Bett hoch und riss seine Hand von John los. „OK, das war's, ich brauch ne Auszeit!", rief er und wollte gerade herausstürmen, doch stattdessen rannte er mitten in Zep hinein. Dieser blickte ihn verwundert an, als er seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Adam! Was ist denn passiert, stimmt was nicht?!"

„Du hast's erfasst, nicht's stimmt! John ist völlig daneben, jetzt betatscht der mich schon! Ich muss einfach hier raus, OK?!"

Mit einem Mal fühlte Zeps Seele sich an, als wäre jemand dramatisch draufgetreten. Adam konnte jetzt nicht gehen! Nicht jetzt, wo er ihn doch gerade besser kennen lernte! Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen packte er ihn harsch am Arm.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen! John macht das nicht mit Absicht, bleib doch hier!"

„Das war völlig krank, kapierst du das nicht?! Er bezeichnet meine Haut als so weich wie ein Babypopo! Das ist demütigend und peinlich! Dem komm ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in die Nähe!"

Doch auch Zep hatte seine Argumente. Er ließ Adam nicht los, im Gegenteil, er sah ihm bloß noch fester in die Augen. „Adam, komm schon, bleib hier! Das ist doch alles halb so schlimm. Wenn du ihn mal ohne seine Medikamente erleben würdest, würdest du sehen, wie intelligent er ist. Er hat einen Roman geschrieben! Zwei Kochbücher! Eine Oper!"

Adam musste fast grinsen. Irgendwie fand er es süß, wie Zep sich bemühte, bloß dass er blieb. Und er wusste auch, warum. Zumindest dachte er, er wüsste es. Was er dachte war, dass Zep ihn bloß dabehalten wollte, damit er kein Einzelgänger mehr war, schon gar nicht in der Klinik. Doch er wusste ja nicht, wie es wirklich um Zep stand, dass er schon in den wenigen Tagen, die Adam in der Klinik arbeitete, sämtliche Gedichte für ihn verfasst hatte. Dass er am liebsten selbst ein Foto von ihm schießen und es direkt über seinem Bett aufhängen würde.

Adam lächelte ihn an. „Hast ja recht, ich hab überreagiert. Ich bin es bloß nicht gewöhnt, dass alte Männer mich antatschen und anzubaggern versuchen…!"

Ein plötzliches, lautes Geräusch ließ die beiden aufblicken. Mit einem Mal rasten sie in Johns Zimmer zurück, und was sie dort auffanden, ließ Adam aufschreien wie eine Frau, die eine Maus erblickt hatte.

Sie sahen John wie er aus dem Fenster gelehnt war, ohnmächtig! Noch ein kleines bisschen weiter vorne und er würde aus dem Fenster stürzen!

Mit einem schnellen Ruck hatte Zep ihn zurück ins Zimmer gezogen, doch John rührte sich nicht. Er lag leblos da, die Augen geschlossen, kein Atemzug. Und Adam hörte auch nicht mit dem Schreien auf, im Gegenteil, er kreischte als würde die Welt untergehen.

„Oh mein Gott, Zep! Wir müssen was tun! Zep, ich glaube der ist tot, DER IST TOT!"

War er jedoch nicht: ein plötzlicher Furz von John bestätigte dies. Erleichtert atmeten die beiden auf, Zep ließ ihn vorsichtig zu Boden sinken, schoss in die Höhe. Streng sah er Adam an. „Du wirst ihn mit Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung wiederbeleben, ich werde Dr. Gordon holen! Los, beeil dich!"

„Geht klar!"

Schon war Zep aus dem Zimmer gestürzt, und ehe Adam es richtig begriffen hatte wurde ihm bewusst, was Zep ihm soeben erteilt hatte. „Was?! Moment, du kannst doch nicht…!"

Doch er begriff auch, dass er schnell handeln musste, bevor John im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes abkratzte. Adam schluckte, kniete sich zu ihm runter, drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten, wie seine Mutter es ihm einmal beigebracht hatte. Als er dem blonden, reglosen Mann in sein faltiges Gesicht sah, verzog sich das seine. „Oh Gott…!", kam es genervt von ihm. Doch je länger er wartete, desto schwächer wurde John. Adam verdrehte noch einmal die Augen, bevor er sich frisch ans Werk machte.

„Freunde der Nacht, los geht's…!"

**TBC… lol**


End file.
